


The Siren Sirens the Canary

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Clever Earth-2 Laurel, Earth-2 Laurel Does Not Take Dinah's Assault Lying Down But Strongly Defends Herself, Earth-2 Laurel Is Protective Of Quentin, Episode: s06e14 Collision Course, Gen, Slight Episode AU With Very Dark Ending For Dinah Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Instead of cowering away from a crazed and vengeful Dinah on the night of the brutal Team Arrow war, the former Black Siren gives her a major surprise. A permanent surprise. Not for Dinah Drake fans.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	The Siren Sirens the Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> A thought randomly occurred to me, giving me a major epiphany and one I don’t remember thinking of before, but during the Team Arrow Civil War, and when Dinah was approaching Laurel 2.0 to kill her, why didn’t the latter think to use her Canary Cry to kill her?
> 
> It wasn’t like Laurel owed anyone anything at that point and she was, in my opinion, still a villain at that point and so it definitely would’ve made sense for her to use lethal force and especially against someone that was coming after her.
> 
> And I just checked a video to be certain, and Laurel did not seem to be wearing anything that would’ve disabled her Canary Cry.

Laurel was currently on the ground, and Quentin was standing between her and a crazed and vengeful Dinah, trying to talk the latter out of killing her. Laurel on her part found it amusing that her father’s doppelganger felt as though he had to protect her as though she was some scared and defenseless puppy when she could take care of herself. She had knocked down skyscrapers and faced off against the Flash, even disabling him with her Cry, for crying out loud.

Either way, Quentin was unable to get through to Dinah who responded by using her Bo Staff to slam him onto the ground and knock him out, and seeing that caused something inside of Laurel to snap and left her enraged. Quentin might not have been her real father, but he was his doppelganger and she’d grown to care about him greatly, even if they currently didn’t see eye to eye, and she was furious that the other woman would do something like that, and especially to someone his age and suffering from a weak heart.

It then occurred to her to play into Quentin’s acting like she was weak and defenseless and she decided to use that to her advantage and to take Laurel by surprise. And so as Dinah strolled forward towards her and in a very menacing faction, giving off a dark aura as she approached her, Laurel began to cower and huddle into herself, giving her a look of great fear and having her mouth quiver.

“Please, please don’t kill me Dinah, please. I know I messed up by killing your boyfriend but please don’t do this to me I beg you,” she “pleaded” and making her voice sound like she was crying and terrified. Dinah refused to listen, her only response being a look of pure rage and malice. As soon as she reached her, she moved to grab ahold of Laurel’s head so that she could break her neck but before she could, Laurel dropped the scared and sensitive façade and with a wicked grin, blasted Dinah with a particularly strong Cry that sent her blasting away from her and onto the ground hard.

Still grinning, and before Dinah could recover, Laurel unleashed her Cry upon her once more, not letting up and despite the woman’s fear and desperation to get out of there, and continued to blast her until she was finally dead. Laurel then went to check on Quentin, bringing him back to consciousness and making certain he was alright.

Curtis and Rene, Dinah’s teammates, would later come upon Dinah’s body and seeing Laurel a short whiles away, would come to the realization that she was the one who killed their leader and, with rage and grief blinding them, they would move forward to attack her but before they could, Oliver, who’d just arrived upon the scene and also surmised as to what had transpired, quickly threw an arrow at them which released a grappling rope around them and secured them tightly, causing the two men to struggle and yell obscenities at him.

But Oliver could not care less and especially since he did not do it out of malice but out of kindness so that their hotheadedness and rashness would not get them killed like Dinah did. And while he was uncomfortable with Laurel killing her and would slightly scold her for that, she did not care what he thought and told him off, and even he had no choice but to admit that Dinah had attacked first anyway.

After these events, and while she would never regret killing Dinah, Laurel would eventually, and with help from both Oliver, Quentin, and even Felicity, would go on to find redemption and the path towards becoming a true hero, and she found that her life was better for it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? Also, if I missed something and am wrong about Laurel not having something on her to disable her Cry, please let me know.
> 
> And once more, this is not meant to be a bashing Dinah one shot and I personally believe that she eventually found redemption in the future, but do respect if anyone disagrees with me on that.
> 
> But this is what I think might’ve happened if Guggenheim had gone in a more realistic direction, such as, come to think of it, if he had done the same when Felicity went at Ra’s, as my fellow colleague LycoX, I think, pointed out in his own one shot for those two.
> 
> And I now realize that it does not make sense for Dinah to almost be able to kill Laurel and for the reasons I described above.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
